Turn The Page
by Radiocontrast
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 5! Everything turns wrong.
1. Chapter 1

He was in a mission. Again. She knew it although he didn't told her about it. He just left. Like he always did. He tells her to go home straight when the school ends and not to move around alone. Like she already not knew. He then vanish middle at the school day. Teachers doesn´t like it. He has skipped so many lessons that he will need remedial teaching. He isn´t good in Japanese history and he always asks her help about it. She helps him willingly. If he yet fails another test he will be expelled. She had heard teachers talking in teachers´ lounge. It's a wonder that they hadn´t expelled him earlier because of what he did in the school. Shoe lockers aren´t really cheap. And if adding up breaking the wall in same day he should have been expelled. Although that didn´t approach when he made all the fire alarms turn on at the same moment.

Kaname sighed and turned on her bed. She wasn´t sleeping, she were just lying there. Sousuke had left mission the day before yesterday. She knew that he would´t be back in several days. She must be careful if someone will attack her. Even there hasn´t be anything what assigns attacks. And Wraith will be there. Although she hasn´t never met him/her. She didin´t even know if Wraith was a man or a woman. She didin´t trust Wraith even she knew that Wraith works for Mithril.

Kanames thought interrupted a doorbell ringing.

_It must be Kyoko. She said she will visit today after she had read the test. _

Kaname got up and walked to the door. The doorbell kept ringing

"I'm coming!" She shouted

Kaname didin¨t watch the peephole. She opened the door.

She froze to her spot.

A man who was standing another side of her door was dirty, muddy and covered blood. He looked like he hadn't sleeping several days. He not have been eaten either. His body was full of wounds which one were bleeding and others healing. He was wearing a combat uniform which upper part was tied to his hip. Under that he was wearing a white shirt.

"S-s-sousuke...?" Kaname said visible shocked.

"...Hi..." said Sousuke and fainted towards Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the reviews I have noted the grammar thing and trying to fix it but because I don´t speak english as my mother tongue it´s me very hard to notice those things. I think there still some errors in grammar and other things, but please try to understand Thank you.**

Kanames instincts were on full alert and she grabbed Sousuke before he got hit to the floor.

She tottered backwards because of Sousukes weight but managed to stand.

"S-sousuke?" Kaname asked a little panic in her voice. Sousuke didin´t answered. Of course. He was unconscious.

Kaname placed Sousuke on the floor because the weight was too much for her.

"Sousuke wake up, wake up!" She spoke, shaking him in the same time. _Tell me what is wrong!_

Sousuke started to come back to his senses. He blinked his eyes because of light and rose his hand powerless to cover them. He rose a little but came back to lie because of the huge pain on his back. Kanames face became to look less worried but still whoever could tell that something was wrong.

Sousuke looked to Kaname who was looking Sousuke.

"What hap.." Kaname started

"Close the door." Sousuke cut her by very weak voice.

"What!! You look like you are dying but you still want´s the door to be closed?!"

"Please Chidori, close the door." Sousuke said again not taking eye contact to Kaname.

"You think the door is more important than your health! And I´m not going to close that door before you tell me what happened and don´t even think that I.."

"Close the damn door now!!!" Sousuke yelled to her. Then he started coughing.

Kaname jumped a little backwards by Sousukes words. She hadn´t expected Sousuke to yell her like that in this condition. He normally never yelled her. Only when she didin´t do what he wanted in serious situations. And it wasn´t really angry yelling but like a guiding yelling. But this wasn´t guiding, this was definitely angry.

Kaname closed the door and came back.

"And please turn off all the lights" Sousuke ordered her not to watching Kaname.

_What!?_ She did what he had said. Now the whole apartment was dark, and because of outside was evening, there wasn´t even sunlight to help they to see.

Kaname grabbed one flashlight on the table next to her. She was intend to turn it on, but Sousuke did a action to her to not to do that. Kaname was going to lose her nerves.

"Now can you please tell me what´s going on here?!" She shouted to him.

"Please don´t shout Chidori" Sousuke said barely a whisper.

"Oh for god's sake! Now you tell me how to speak! You´re injured but you don't see to care about it! You just told me to do things that normally i wouldn´t do in this kind of situation! And you think you are..!"

Suddenly Sousuke rose to sit and placed a hand to cover Kanames mouth. Kaname froze as fast as his hand had reached her mouth.

"I´ll tell you but now it¨s not save." he said on weak voice. He started to cough again, but this time harder.

Kaname was on his side immediately. She held Sousuke sitting at the time his coughing ended. Kaname saw that the hand what Sousuke was holding to cover his mouth while coughing was a bit bloody.

"I´ll take you to the bathroom." She said softly.

Kaname helped Sousuke to stand, what looked to him very painful, and she was on his support when they started their long journey towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for you all for the reviews!**

**I have been busy in these previous couble of weeks so I haven´t have time to uptade, but finally I wound time to make this chapter. Hope you like it**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kaname helped Sousuke to sit at the bathroom floor.

She turned on the lights for which Sousuke didin´t said anything

"I'll be right back." She said and disappeared to closet

She came back with a couple of white towels and a first-aid kit.

"We should clean your wounds." She said and sat next to Sousuke starting to open the first-aid kit.

"It's not necessary Chidori." Sousuke said " I have been in much worse condition so I will be okay. Besides we have to be prepared if the enemy comes."

Kaname stopped what she was doing.

"Oh for God´s sake! You are injured god dammit and very bad. You can hardly stand! And finally tell me what's going on here!" She shouted to him.

"Chidori please don't shout." Sousuke said. Kaname watched Sousuke with a mix of exacting and angry expression. Sousuke glanced Kaname and sighed.

"Okay, Mithril got an information that somebody will attack you and they sent me to check you. I was in a mission when Captain told me and I came straight here."

Kaname´s angry faded. Sousuke continued.

"We not sure if the information was a some kind of joke because there is´n at this moment any organization which would wan´t to benefit on you. It would have been good chance to kidnap you because I was in a mission so we have to believe that is true. That´s why we have make sure that your apartment looks like nobody isn´t here. So far that our back up comes"

"So somebody is after me.. again." Kaname said little upset, Her hands shaking a little, when she remembered what had happened in North Korea. Sousuke noticed this.

"But that´s why I´m here to protect you. It´s my mission" Sousuke replied

"You can´t even stand, how you could protect me or yourself if you´re injured?!" Kaname shouted, worry reflecting her voice. " Let me clean your wounds." _I don´t want to see you in condition like this_

Sousuke watched Kaname little surprised. "Okay" He said softly.

Kaname smiled a little to Sousuke and continued to open the first-aid kit. She took a bottle of antiseptic liquid and bands. She moistened a cloth.

"This could be hurt a little." She said and started to clean wound which were in Sousuke´s arms. Sousuke winched a little when the cloth touched his arm. Kaname cleaned all the wounds and bandaged the worst of them.

"You have wounds anywhere else?" She asked.

"In my back, I think" Sousuke lifted his shirt little upwards. Kaname could see a long bleeding wound across his back. Kaname placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god.." She whispered.

Sousuke heard this. "It´s not that bad."

Kaname watched Sousuke her eyes glistening. " It has to clean before it gets infected." She said her voice shaking a little.

Sousuke nodded. He lifted his shirt of and placed it to the floor. Kaname took the firs- aid kit and sat behind Sousuke. Normally she would have been embarrassed but now she didin´t cared if Sousuke was upper body bare in front of her, she just wanted to him to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Long time no see. Sorry. I have been busy So, this is a new chapter. It´s quite short but i will make next chapter longer. So don´t get worry. Enjoy!**

**...**

Kaname started to clean Sousuke´s back.

She tried to be gently but noticed Sousuke tighten when the antiseptic liquid touched his wounds. The wounds in his back were deeper than the wounds in his arms.

"Sorry" She said.

"You don't have to Chidori, it's not your fault." Sousuke answered "I'll abide it."

Kaname didn´t answered. She continued. Silence filled the bathroom. Neither them spoke.

Sousuke felt Kaname´s hands shake more and more, but he didin´t asked. He know that if he ask, Kaname wouldn´t tell him what was wrong. She would make up excuses and change the subject. He knew he must wait till Kaname brings it out herself.

About 15 minutes passed in complete silence. Kaname´s shaking had spread into her whole body. She was now trembling.

_I can´t do this anymore_

"I -I I hav-ve to get more towels.." She stood, almost jumped up, and disappeared out of the room into corridor.

Kaname reached the closet. She leaned into the door and got down to floor. She buried her face into her hands and started to sobbing.

Sousuke sat on the floor in the bathroom waiting Kaname to come back. He waited. And waited. Kaname didin´t seemed to come back.

_Maybe there isn't any clean towels and she must find something else._

Sousuke glimpsed to his right side. In the corner was a pile of white clean towels. Sousuke puckered his brows.

_Why would Chidori have to go to get more towels when there is already a pile?_

Sousuke glanced to the bathroom door.

He listened.

_Silence_

Then he stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally! Sorry for keeping you all wait, but i've been very busy and I still will be. I have to read lots of books before my school starts at august because of student exams (Here called Ylioppilaskirjoitukset). So I 'll be updating when I can. 

Sousuke walked towards where Kaname had gone about ten minutes ago. He stepped into corridor and tried to remember where her closet was.

He chose left direction and ended up standing living room. 

_Wrong._

Sousuke turned back and walked along the right way. He stopped when he noticed soft light coming from under one of the doors.

Not even thinking he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. 

Kaname heard a weird noise coming from the closet´s door. She fast wiped her tears away and got up off the floor. 

Sousuke stepped into the closet where Kaname was in. Kaname stand her back face Sousuke, pretending that she was still searching for more towels. 

She turned face to Sousuke

"Chidori, under the sink is pile of clean towels.." Sousuke started

"You shouldn't walk around! You're hurt!" Kaname hesitated, changing the topic. She hurried to Sousuke helping him to stay on his foot.

"Chidori, I'm capable to stand on my own." Sousuke said confused. Kaname watched him.

"Oh.. right..." She said and released his hand that she was grabbing on.


End file.
